Double or Nothing - Part 1
by Almira Gulch
Summary: Amanda's chance to prove herself as an agent puts her in the line of fire


Title: Double or Nothing

Author: Almira Gulch

Story Summary: Amanda's chance to prove herself as an agent puts her in the line of fire. 

Rating: PG-13, for implied situations and violence

Setting: Mid-3rd Season 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Bros. Television and Shoot the Moon Productions, except as noted and is meant for entertainment purposes ONLY. The fiendish plot is mine – all mine.

Author's Notes: Dedicated to my newly rediscovered friends on the SMK E-groups lists. Thanks for the encouragement (and the demanding letters) to fix and finish this.

**********

A broken, garishly flashing neon sign proclaimed the establishment – Hotel Bixby. The occupant of room #209 proclaimed it quite simply – a dump. But the man dressed in the blue duty uniform didn't care. He was on a mission. He lowered the newspaper he had been reading and polished an imaginary spot on his Lieutenant's bars. As he continued to look at the picture of the dark haired woman smiling through the grainy newspaper print, an ugly smile crossed his face. He picked up a red pen and slowly drew a large X across her face. 

"Guilty as charged, Mrs. McKenna – I sentence you to, die…"

***

The Agency, a covert operational organization established by President Eisenhower to fight the good fight – the cold war, was bustling with activity on a Friday morning. The only difference between The Agency and the Company, or CIA, was that the word "the" got capitalized. The Agency, for lack of a better moniker was just that, THE organization that got called when CIA and State were too busy having pissing contests to solve the problem.

In the bullpen outside the field section chief's office, the organized bedlam was controlled by Billy Melrose. The section chief and Lee Stetson were discussing the morning 'news.' Francine Desmond, perfectly made-up and coifed, was holding a multiple page computer printout that read like plots from several spy novels -- terrorist kidnappings, drug lords financing political campaigns, and death threats against a Presidential Cabinet appointee. 

"Well," scoffed Lee, "just another day in paradise here in our nation's capitol - some things don't change." 

"Can it, Scarecrow," replied a tense Billy. "I'm meeting with Doctor Smyth in an hour to discuss our caseload and priorities. Let's meet back here once my little tête-à-tête with him is over." As he turned to make his departure, Billy pinned Lee with a glare. "And Scarecrow… You better clear your plate. I'm sure there'll be another assignment in the pile for you."

Lee didn't have to be told twice to mind his manners. He wasn't Dr. Smyth's favorite agent these days. "Sure Billy, since Amanda's off today - I've got a ton of paperwork to catch up on in the Q-Bureau. Call me when you're ready."

The trio of agents, all with separate issues and priorities on their minds, headed their separate ways to begin the workday.

***

Good Friday at Amanda King's home in the suburb of Arlington, Virginia did not include thoughts of The Agency. Her two children, Philip and Jamie were sitting at the breakfast table, glad to be out of school for the holiday. Amanda's Mother, Dotty West, in a continuing diatribe regarding her upcoming nuptials, did not notice that Amanda was not listening to her complex and detailed plans. Lost in thought, Amanda was staring into her glass of milk, oblivious to Dotty's endless stream of wedding conversation. 

"Amanda, darling - you just don't seem enthused about my getting married!" 

Amanda was brought out of her reverie by Dotty's statement. She quickly tried to cover her melancholy mood with at least part of the truth. "Oh Mother, of course I'm excited for you! And I really like Capt. Curt -- you know that. It's just, well -- been you, me and the boys here for the past several years and I've gotten to depend on you and well -- I'll…WE'LL miss you terribly."

"Yeah, Grandma - Curt's cool and all, but I'll miss you!" Jaime King quickly piped in his feelings too.

"Ditto, Grandma!" Philip added, alternately munching cereal and slurping milk. 

Dotty, touched by her only child's heartfelt confession, is still not convinced. "Darling, I'll only be a few miles away at Curt's condo…"

Amanda smiled sadly, "I know, Mother -- but you know how it is, you get used to having someone around and you become attached and they're with you working side-by-side -- than all of a sudden, nothing - they don't call anymore and you're not needed…

"Amanda, WHAT are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Mother," Amanda muttered.

"But, why would you…" The ringing of the telephone interrupted Dotty's next question.

"Excuse me, Mother," a relieved Amanda made a desperate grab for the receiver.

With a quickly masked, "So what else is new!" Dotty turned away and grabbed her now tepid cup of coffee. Heading for the stove, she kept her ear tuned into her daughter's voice.

"Hello? Oh -- good morning, sir," Amanda answered, instantly alert. _It's Mr. Melrose. I hope Lee's okay! _"Yes, sir. Certainly, sir. I can be there in, say 30 minutes?" She listened intently to his instructions as Dotty; trying her utmost to eavesdrop on the conversation almost overfilled her coffee cup. "O.K. I'll be there. Bye, bye." 

Hanging up and turning to address Dotty, Amanda explained what her Mother already knew. "Mother, I'm sorry - but I have to go into the office today for a few hours."

"Today?! But it's your day off and the beginning of a holiday weekend," Dotty complained.

"Well, Mother - they said it was important. I'll be home by five-thirty," she promised optimistically, rushing towards the stairs to change her clothes and apply a little make-up.

***

William Melrose sighed heavily as he hung up the phone. Amanda King was on her way. He idly tossed paperwork into another basket on his desk and sighed again. His meeting with Smyth had him reaching for a new roll of Tums and his bottle of Tylenol. Billy had worked for The Agency his entire career. As a field agent, he had experienced his fair share of dangerous situations. But, as section chief, he still had a difficult time sending his people – people HE was responsible for, into those same kind of situations. 

__

Maybe I'm getting too old for this, he thought. Billy didn't see eye to eye with Doctor Smyth. _Ha! That was an understatement._

Most of the time he barely tolerated the political suck-up that moonlighted as his boss. But, when a devious plot or plan was needed to smoke out the bad guys, you could count on Smyth to be dispassionate and come up with a dangerous assignment for one or more of his agents. This assignment was no exception. Wearily, he punched the button for speakerphone and made his follow-up call to the Q-Bureau.

***

Lee Stetson signed the last of his weekly reports - one of which was two weeks late, as the phone rang. "Stetson," he answered in his best Agency voice.

"Sure, Billy – your timing couldn't be better. I just finished up the paperwork on the Mackenzie case and my weekly report from last week and the week before. Yeah, I'll be right down."

Lee sat at his desk upstairs in the Q-Bureau, simply staring at the phone after Billy's call. His last statement caused the hairs on the back of Lee's neck to stand on end. 

"Oh, and Scarecrow, leave word with Mrs. Marston to send Amanda down here when she arrives."

__

Amanda? She's not due in today. What's she got to do with this?

Following security procedures by locking first the vault and then the bureau door behind him, a still confused Lee left the Q-Bureau. On his way to the more secretive, more secure areas of the Agency building, he stopped in the IFF Georgetown foyer to greet the graying agent/receptionist, Mrs. Marston. "Good morning, Mrs. Marston," smiled Lee, "Has Mrs. King arrived yet?" 

"No, Mr. Stetson - are you expecting her?" Mrs. Marston, not at all surprised by the Scarecrow's interest in Mrs. King's whereabouts, turned a speculative glance on the young agent.

"No, no - I'M not," he assured her, "but Mr. Melrose is. Could you send her to his office when she gets here, please." 

"Certainly, Mr. Stetson," she replied.

Lee, satisfied that Amanda would be on her way to Billy's office the moment she arrived, gave his most charming smile to the deceptively matronly woman. "Thank you, Mrs. Marston. Have a nice day, now."

Turning and making his way into the foyer closet, Lee did not notice the stunned expression on the woman's face behind him. Mrs. Marston, who thought she'd witnessed it all, mouthed his words over to herself. _Have a nice day?! What did YOU have for breakfast today, Scarecrow?_

Once inside the closet, Lee had to duck his tall frame under the hanger bar and move several coats aside as the automatic door swung shut. Choosing the level that Billy's office was located using a hidden control panel, he took the time to ponder again exactly what and more specifically WHY Amanda would be needed today. And he didn't like the fact that the hairs on the back of his neck were still standing at attention. As the hidden elevator descended and reached the main operations floor, Lee Stetson, AKA Scarecrow, stepped into the organized chaos that was The Agency. 

***

In his shabby, bug-infested hotel room, Lieutenant Commander Gerald Wilson sneered at the picture of Carla McKenna with hate in his eyes. This hotshot bitch lawyer had disgraced him in front of the entire United States Navy. She had prosecuted him and three other officers for sexual misconduct. It was irrelevant that he was guilty -- all that mattered was making her pay for his dishonorable discharge. _The Navy was my life! And SHE took it away._

Then to top it off, she had started dating a Naval officer; one with a reputation for chasing every skirt on the base. 

__

She was as slutty has all of the other females who try to do a man's job in the Navy -- working in close quarters with you and then denying they want anything but respect. 

He snorted derisively, "Yeah, I'll show her some respect… Then again, maybe I'll teach her a little respect first…"

***

Lee and Francine entered Billy Melrose's modern office and took their respective places in front of his paper-laden desk. Spying the bottle of extra-strength Tylenol on the edge of his desk, Lee Stetson became a little nervous. His boss normally only needed that bottle when one of his agents was in danger. Lee's instincts were telling him that he wasn't going to like this assignment. _There go those hairs again._

"What's the matter, Billy -- did Mr. Smyth invite you to another afternoon tea?" quipped Lee, trying to lighten his boss's mood. _Oh, geesh._ _I've got a bad feeling about this… _

Billy, glaring at him, left no room for doubt, when he retorted, "No, as a matter of fact - he wants me to promote one of my agents."

"Oh, really?" asked Francine, her interest definitely piqued. 

Lee's mind was still stuck thinking about Amanda being involved somehow in this case. "Wait a minute, Billy. Didn't you talk to Dr. Smyth about those threats against one of the cabinet appointees? What's that got to do with someone's promotion?"

"This," he replied, and pulled the morning addition of the Washington Post along with a black and white picture out of a dossier folder on his desk. The headline read **Attorney General Nominee in Town for Meeting with President's Cabinet**.

The newspaper forgotten, Francine snatched the picture from Billy. "Amanda! Don't tell me - she's getting promoted! How did this happen," she moaned, "Someone save us from housewife spies!" 

"Francine, please," ordered Billy. "Look again. Closer this time." 

Francine just shrugged - handing the photo to Lee, "I still don't see the connection between Amanda King and Carla McKenna. They travel in slightly different circles, if you know what I mean." Francine's meaning was clear. What did a highly successful, professional attorney have in common with a suburbanite housewife with two kids?

Lee took the photograph and stared at it for a moment. _This isn't my Amanda._

The resemblance was amazing, with a few slight differences, especially the eyes. This woman's eyes were nowhere near as beautiful as Amanda's. Probably not many people who didn't KNOW Amanda would think it was her. A silent Billy watched his best agent take in the evidence. 

"This isn't Amanda," Lee stated quietly, his mind working overtime on the possibilities. He lifted his head to Billy and with narrowed eyes and barely controlled anger said, "Who IS this," knowing instinctively he would dread the answer.

Billy replied, "THAT, is Mrs. Carla McKenna -- she's the new Attorney General nominee. The President wants her under 24-hour protection. Since she received the nomination, she's been receiving anonymous threats."

Francine in her usual catty manner piped up with, "Well, you know they say everyone has a twin, but I don't know if the world can handle two Amanda Kings. It just might upset the balance of power in the PTA."

Lee's face is stormy as he pinned Francine with a 'knock it off' look. "What's Amanda got to do with the McKenna case?" He no sooner spoke the words than he realized the situation. "Billy - no, you can't seriously expect…"

Billy interrupted fiercely, "I can't expect ANYONE to do ANYTHING around here. After all, I am only the BOSS. But, Dr. Smyth is MY boss and he has ordered that Amanda be promoted to a full-time operative and pose as Mrs. McKenna to flush out whoever's behind these threats." 

"What? Billy that's crazy!" This is DANGEROUS! She'll be a target -- I'm not sure Amanda is up to this kind of assignment alone," pleaded Lee. 

Billy, nodding his understanding, added, "Mrs. King studied acting and drama in college and she has played more than her fair share of roles on your cases, Scarecrow. It's already decided."

"Billy…"

***

Amanda, dressed in an ivory chenille sweater and black slacks that accented her graceful figure entered the bullpen in her usually upbeat manner, with a cordial greeting to all personnel in her path. She would have been earlier, but Leatherneck had cornered her in the hallway and requested, no demanded her secret ingredient in her poppyseed cake. Laughingly, she told him that she'd never talk and rushed into the brain center of the agency, the field section bullpen.

As she neared Mr. Melrose's office, she could overhear Billy's calming voice trying to override Lee's agitated one. _Gosh, it sounds like World War III in there..._ She paused in front of the wooden door, took a cleansing breath and knocked lightly. Billy motioned her to come in. 

"Good Morning, Sir -- Lee, Francine." She nodded to each of them in greeting.

"Good Morning, Amanda," replied Billy. 

Lee and Francine were tense and silent. Lee, unable to shake the feeling that this case would irrevocably change Amanda and his working relationship, was unable to meet her eyes. Francine was just steamed that Amanda's career was moving faster than hers.

Amanda, quick to pick-up on the tension in the room came to the point quickly. Quickly for Amanda that is. "Excuse me, sir I got here as soon as I could. We were in the middle of wedding plans." 

Lee almost choked on his coffee, "What, When did this happen?" _Oh my God._ _Just when I get the courage to tell her my feelings…_

Amanda's smile lit up the room. "Oh, yes -- he proposed last night. Of course, Mother is thrilled." 

Lee, reeling from the news, sat still, but his mind was whirling at light speed. _Who, how, and why didn't he know about another man in Amanda's life? Didn't our dates mean anything to her?_ He and Amanda had recently gone out on a few dinner dates -- it had taken him several months to work up the courage to ask her, and now this.

"Why Amanda, dear -- who is this lucky fellow? I didn't know you were even dating anyone. You sure know how to keep a secret! So, give us all the sordid, suburban details!" demanded Francine, about to burst from curiosity.

"Oh," Amanda replied, surprised at her reaction. "I'M not getting married, Francine. What would make you think that? No, it's my Mother. Captain Curt, her flying instructor, proposed and she's accepted. Isn't it wonderful news?"

Only Billy noticed Lee almost slump over in relief at her explanation. "Yes, Amanda - we hope they'll be very happy, right Scarecrow?" Billy prodded an almost gray looking Lee.

"Uh, yeah sure - Congratulations," Lee added lamely, trying to recover his equilibrium. Only Amanda could throw him more curves than a big league pitcher.

Billy returned to the business at hand. Placing a smile on his face that he hoped didn't look as plastic as it felt, he turned to Amanda, "Amanda, have you ever seen this woman?" handing her the photograph of Mrs. McKenna. 

Amanda, momentarily stunned by the resemblance to herself, quickly recovered and replied, "No, Mr. Melrose - I haven't. Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Sure, Billy - tell Amanda what you're getting her into," Lee put in sarcastically before rising and beginning to pace like a caged animal. "Amanda, that is Carla McKenna. She was just nominated for Attorney General of the United States. She's been receiving death threats."

"Well, I don't see what that has to do with me. Shouldn't the NSA or Secret Service be involved in this?" asked Amanda, turning again to Billy. 

"Normally, they would Amanda," he replied, a little impressed with her operational knowledge. "But since Mrs. McKenna has not been confirmed to the position, she really isn't part of the President's Cabinet yet. The President "requested" The Agency provide security for her and find whose behind the threats. That's why we're involved." 

__

OH MY GOSH! "Ohhh," as realization struck Amanda. "What can I do to help?"

Billy's smile was almost a grimace as he detailed the plans. "Amanda, as you can see - you could easily pass for Mrs. McKenna's twin. We want you to pose as her for the next few days." 

At her alarmed expression, he rushed on, "It won't be that difficult, really. She's planning a couple of public appearances over the weekend - a cocktail reception and some sightseeing in DC. She'll be staying at The Sherman with her fiancee. All you have to do is switch places with her and have a good time. In the meantime, Mrs. McKenna will be our guest at the old Cumberland. We'll have agents at the reception and on your tour plus more in the adjacent rooms to your hotel suite."

"But Mr. Melrose, won't her fiancee suspect something? He'll have to know that I'm not her, and well, I, uh wouldn't want to be, uh, placed in an uh, uncomfortable situation. Sir, I don't think I can do it." 

Lee, pacing throughout the office, was at his boiling point, and it showed both in his demeanor and his voice. "Billy, Amanda's not prepared for this - and she's right, any guy in love will see through this and that Amanda is not Carla McKenna."

"Well, thank you Mr. Stetson!" a hurt Amanda blurted out. 

Lee picked up the photograph and pointed to Carla McKenna as he spoke. "No! I mean… Well, Francine thought this picture was YOU, but I knew right away that although Mrs. McKenna looked like you, she wasn't YOU, O.K.? _Listen to you Scarecrow! You're beginning to sound like Amanda!_

He paused, realizing what he's just said and rushed on. "I just meant that it's going to be hard to fool this guy. After all, they are engaged, aren't they?" 

__

Great, Stetson - real smooth. You not only insult her, you almost give yourself away in the process. 

Amanda remained seated, silently fuming and trying to calm down from Lee's comments.

Billy hid a smile as he added the final detail of the mission, "Precisely Scarecrow. That's why you're to take his place in this little charade. He'll be staying with Mrs. McKenna while you'll be staying with Amanda – for added security." 

Francine, already mentally plotting escape routes and picking her security team rolled her eyes as yet another plumb assignment got tossed over her head to Amanda.

Billy paused to let his words sink in, "Now, let's get this plan in motion. Francine, coordinate the teams for the reception and the tour, and Scarecrow, get on the arrangements for The Sherman. Mrs. West isn't the only one getting 'engaged' around here," he smiled, chuckling at his own joke. "Amanda, take all of this information on Mrs. McKenna and go over it with Lee in the Q-Bureau. The more we know, the better we can play our parts."

As the three agents began to depart his office, Billy hastened to add, "And Amanda, I'll need to see you after you've reviewed the material on Mrs. McKenna to brief you on a few other things. If you have any protocol questions, see Francine."

***

Lee rubbed his forehead in consternation as Amanda walked silently beside him to the elevator. The dull ache behind his eyes meant he'd have a full-blown tension headache soon. And no wonder. Amanda -- impersonating a high-profile cabinet appointee under death threats. Yep, that was enough to make his head explode. His mood darkened and he squinted slightly to protect his eyes from the harsh fluorescent lights. He jabbed the elevator button, intent on escaping to the Q-Bureau. 

With Amanda working with him, he usually felt like he could solve any case and come away unscathed in any situation. As a team, Scarecrow and Mrs. King had a knack for coming out of dangerous assignments with the bad guys in tow and the case solved. But those situations were always with a known enemy -- one you could see and hear. This was different. This time, Lee Stetson was scared. Not for himself, but for his Amanda.

***

continued in part 2


End file.
